You'll never lose me
by sexxiigurlies
Summary: If u want me to continue story please let me in the review box or by following and favouriting the story Bo and tate


_my first ever fanfic, please let me know if you have and suggestions.. If you want me to continue please fave, follow or review... hope you like..thankyou for reading_

**Tate's POV**

I couldn't let that happen again. Bo could have died. I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on making Bo feel comfortable . She'd just come back to us, after hours of not knowing whether she would pull through she finally did. I didn't realise how much I cared about until that moment. The moment when I was holding bo in my arms, her body limp and lifeless, it was then that I realised I do care about her; it was then that I accepted that Bo was my daughter.

I was happy, I finally felt that I had something to live for. We had just left Zoe and Kyle and were headed for the next "safe house". My eyes drifted to what had caught Bo's attention, she was waving goodbye to the couple she had once lived with (Zoe and Kyle). slowly, I saw her once happy facial features change, her smile faded and returned to its normal state. Instantly I felt the urge to make her happy again, the new protectiveness in me felt strange, weird in fact.

Curiously I watched as bo moved from her current sitting position and moved closer to me. Once she was close enough she lowered her head down on my thigh and took my hand and held it with both her hands. Confused, I moved my eyebrows slightly and in return Bo replied "Stanley was the only one that made me feel safe, but I left him behind" naturally, my eyes softened and my heart warmed, I was about to tell Channing to turn the car around and collect Stanley, but I felt a familiar small hand tugging me. "It's ok, I have you now, you make me feel safe" she looked at me with her big brown eyes and gave me a genuine smile. I liked knowing I made her feel safe.

After knowing bo was happy and asleep, I allowed my self to have what I planned to be a short nap but turned into me sleeping the entire journey. Slowly, I opened my eyes, but instinctively shut them again after I saw a bright light shining from outside the window, burning through the glass. Careful to avoid the blinding brightness again I gently begun playing with Bo's hair, which had now fanned out over my knees and top of my legs. Winter looked back at me and told me to wake bo up and bring her inside. I didn't like that idea, she had just come out of a damn coma, the kid was tired. Gently i lifted her body out of the car and brought her Into the abandoned building

Dinner was better than usual, we actually had a hot meal today. Chinese. Bo had awoken from her sleep after smelling the food, she sleepily walked over to the make shift table that me and Channing had made earlier and looked for something to sit on. scanning, the room quickly I noticed there was nothing for her to sit on, winter offered he's seat but instead she came and sat on my knee, causing an unexpected groan of pain escape my lips, Bo begun giggling. The sound of her laughing made me more happy than I could describe.

Shortly after dinner I went and stood outside to get a breath of fresh air and reflect on what had happened these past few days. I was reliving the moment when bo had woke earlier and how relieved I had felt, an emotion I didn't think I would ever feel. My thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand touched my shoulder, instantly I tensed but relaxed once I realised who if was. "She knows" winter said simply and walked away.

Staring out across the town In front of me I wonders what I would do now. Would things be different between us now? Would she call me dad?  
"Tate" a small sleepy voice murmured from behind me.p

"Bo, what the hell are you doing out here it's freezing!" I exclaimed

" I woke up and you were gone.." Her eyes were puffy, she'd thought I'd left her again. I briskly walked toward her and picked he up in my arms

"you're not gonna lose me bo. You're not"

"Can you tuck me in?" She asked sweetly

" hey, but I thought I was bad at tuck ins" I said teasingly as I begun tickling her.


End file.
